


Inappropriate Questions

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Random & Short, Sassy Responses, Stardew Valley Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Stardew Valley Fair was enjoyable, but having to deal with the tourists almost canceled it out for Delilah.





	Inappropriate Questions

The Stardew Valley Fair was enjoyable enough, but having to deal with the tourists almost completely cancelled it out for Delilah. She fought the urge to throw something as another man in a sweat-soaked t-shirt walked over.

“Hey, Baby. I-”

“Thank you. As much as I appreciate the offer, I already have a girlfriend.” Delilah snapped. She’d learnt by now that it was best to nip it in the bud.

“Really? How do you come?”

Delilah sighed, resisting the urge to yell at him for asking such a question.

“Normally, we walk.”

Even in Stardew Valley, she couldn’t escape idiots.


End file.
